


Super Power Bottoms (MCU Gay One-Shots)

by holeofholland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Phil Coulson, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Blow Jobs, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Horniness, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Skull Fucking, Slut Peter Parker, Sub Phil Coulson, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: Explicit gay one-shots set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Thor, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Peter Parker, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Peter Quill, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	1. Peter's Uninvited Guest

Peter Parker stealthily climbed the stairs of the downtown D.C. apartment building. He moved almost airily, skipping every other step, and making little noise besides the thwap of his backpack between his shoulder blades. When he reached the third floor, he bound through the most familiar door—of course it was unlocked—into the barest of bare apartments.

The living room was the first room Peter entered. It was adorned with minimal artwork. Just a couple sketches tacked to the drywall and a framed World War II advertisement. Below this poster, a rather dated chair was pressed into one of the room’s four corners. And next to it was a turntable with countless vinyl albums splayed about. Peter launched himself at these, sorting through albums dating back to the 1940s. Most, he’d never heard of. Were it not for him joining S.H.I.E.L.D., he might not know any of the albums.

Eventually, Peter decided on something from Ella Fitzgerald. When he slid the record onto the table and positioned the needle, sweet melodies of trumpet filled the apartment. Peter waltzed with the sound. As he made his way into the kitchen, he mimed playing the horn, bowing his head this way and that, hopping from foot to foot as if a live band accompanied him.

In the kitchen, Peter set his backpack on the counter and deposited its contents in a neat row. “Let’s see.” He inventoried aloud. “Chinese takeout. Wine. I wonder if this is the good stuff. Hmm, what else? Oh, the suit. Hopefully, I won’t be needing you tonight.”

He set the wine and takeout to the side, silently praying the noodles weren’t already cold. After grabbing the last item from the backpack and stuffing it in his pocket, Peter repacked his suit and set to work on the evening’s preparations.

Once he grabbed a couple forks from the silverware drawer, Peter gathered the food and wine and walked to the back of the apartment, to the bedroom. This was a room the boy was quite familiar with, seeing as he’d spent countless nights in it. More specifically, he’d spent those nights in the queen sized bed pressed against the farthest wall.

Peter eyed this bed after setting the supplies on the dresser. He thought back to the nights he’d spent curled into the rough lines of the Captain’s body. In just a few short minutes, he’d be back in that familiar place. In just a few short minutes, Peter would come undone.

The thought made quick work of the youngest Avenger, stripping away his cool confidence and replacing it with inconsolable desire. Peter couldn’t stop himself from immediately peeling out of his clothes. As he dropped his jeans to his ankles, he snatched the last of the supplies from his pocket and put it to use.

With everything finally complete, Peter climbed onto the bed and situated himself in a position he knew couldn’t be resisted – on his side, elbow propped up, head resting in his palm, one leg arched over the other so that his last supply of the evening could be seen from the doorway. Peter eyed the supply and chuckled. Never in his life had he worn a pair of baby-pink underwear with the words “Cum Slut” printed over the crotch. He couldn’t deny he rather liked them.

“Better be worth the trouble, Cap,” Peter mumbled to himself while massaging the already growing bulge beneath the underwear.

For a while, Peter lay in that same position. Every now and then, his arm would cramp and he’d let it drop. It never stayed down long though. Peter wanted to be sure he was perfect for when the Captain walked through the door. That time came after an excruciating thirty-five minutes.

Peter’s senses sparked at a sound in the living room – a door squeaking open then falling shut. Footsteps followed, hard and heavy against the apartment’s wood-slat floors. As they grew louder, a voice sounded languidly.

“Looks like I’ve got a visitor,” the Captain mused.

 _Damn right._ Peter thought, his cock twitching between his legs. _Now come and find me._

The Captain’s footsteps drew closer, until Peter could see the shadow of military-grade boots peeking through the crack beneath the door. When he saw them, his heart began to race. Any second now, Steve Rogers, Captain America in all his glory, would throw open the door and take Peter Parker, the one and only Spider-Man, any way he so pleased.

The doorknob turned slightly then all the way, and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was, of course, Steve, looking perfect as always with his combed hair and trimmed beard. Seeing him was nearly enough to make Peter leap off the bed but the boy knew what the plan was.

“It’s about time you make it home,” he sing-sung in the sexiest tone he could muster. “I’ve been waiting here, a helpless little slut, all night. I’ve been waiting, Cap, for you to come and fuck my…JESUS!”

Peter leapt back on the bed and threw the thing nearest to him – a wadded up shirt on the nightstand – over his front. He stared wide-eyed at Steve and the uninvited guest.

“What the hell’s Bucky doing here?” Peter accused.

Steve grinned mischievously. “Language, Queens. A kid shouldn’t use those words.”

“I’m nineteen,” Peter snapped. “As I’ve reminded you at least a hundred times.”

“A hundred and one now,” Bucky offered, smiling just as devilishly as his best friend.

“Whatever.” Steve stepped forward then. Peter noticed how the man carried himself with undeniable swagger. He was sure of himself which, after saving the world a dozen times over, seemed earned. “What was it you were saying, Peter?”

“I wasn’t saying anything.”

“Oh but you were. Something about wanting me to fuck your…what was it?” Steve pressed his tree trunk thighs against the edge of the bed and leaned forward. In one snatching motion, he tore away the shirt blanketing Peter’s underwear.

“Very nice,” Bucky mused quietly.

“Isn’t it?” Steve encouraged. “And it’s all mine.”

Steve pulled Peter towards him then, with the ease of picking up a piece of paper. Peter immediately smacked against the Captain’s hard body and, instinctively, began tracing his fingers through the lines there. Steve, who’s sighs evidently meant he was enjoying this touch, dropped his palms onto Peter’s sparsely clothed ass. He squeezed both cheeks gently, massaging the skin until Peter moaned.

“Steve, we can’t,” the young hero said.

Steve whapped a hand against Peter’s ass. “You know what you’re supposed to call me when we’re like this.”

“Sir, we can’t,” Peter amended, biting back the stinging pain of the spank.

“And why not?”

“Bucky’s here.”

Steve glanced at his best friend who seemed rather unbothered by the entire situation. It was as if he was used to seeing guys in lingerie whimpering in Steve’s arms. Maybe he was.

“Bucky will enjoy it,” Steve said.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. “I thought you don’t share.”

“For my best friend, I’ll make an exception. Now, as for these” – Steve gripped the elastic of the underwear – “they’re cute but definitely get in the way.”

He tugged on the underwear then, jerking them up so that the fabric bunched between Peter’s cheeks. Immediately, Peter cried out. He had to hold to Steve’s shoulders to stay steady as the underwear were tugged tighter and tighter, until threads broke loose and the fabric tore away altogether. With the underwear off, Peter collapsed back and let the swelling pain on his hole subside.

“You could’ve given me a warning, sir,” he breathed.

“I could’ve.” Steve didn’t speak more on the matter. Instead, he turned to Bucky. “I’d reckon our boy is a bit sore after that. Why don’t you take a look and make sure he’s okay.”

“I’d be happy to,” Bucky said before taking Steve’s place at the end of the bed.

The Winter Soldier took hold of Peter’s ankles and pulled the boy down, until his ass was nearly off the mattress. It was then that Bucky dove tongue-first into the smooth hole Peter had spent hours prepping just that morning.

“Oh, fuck,” Peter moaned at the feeling of warm silk.

“Do you like that, boy?” Steve teased, climbing atop the bed. Peter noticed he was now naked and he couldn’t keep his eyes off the impressive girth hanging almost to the knee.

Peter nodded feverishly. “Yes, sir. It’s nothing like I’ve felt before.”

“Oh, better than my tongue?”

“Oh, no, sir. You’re not even on the scale of comparison. That would be wrong to even try.”

“Mm, that’s my boy.” Steve playfully patted Peter’s cheek. “Now, what was it you were saying when I walked in? You told me you wanted me to fuck your…”

“Throat,” Peter finished. “Please, sir. I need it.”

“Prove it.”

While Bucky continued lapping at Peter’s hole, Steve inched forward and began lazily dancing his cock over Peter’s face. He smacked it a couple of times here and there and brushed it over the boy’s soft lips. He let it rest on Peter’s nose so all he could smell was the musk of the day. And when Peter began whining incessantly, Steve finally relieved the tension and pierced Peter’s mouth.

“Atta boy,” Steve praised as Peter effortlessly took the lengthy cock into his throat.

Bucky took notice and stopped eating the boy’s ass long enough to comment. “Jesus, he takes it like a pro.”

“I trained him well.” Steve shrugged.

“Guess you had to get your training from somewhere.”

“I guess I did. Now, what do you say we plug both ends of our little slut?”

Bucky grinned and immediately began stripping off his clothes. “That sounds like a good idea, brother.”

The Winter Soldier took no prisoners as he launched into Peter’s ass. He buried himself deep, ignoring the muffled cries from the boy. With each additional inch, Bucky felt pleasure wash over him. Never before had he felt such a tight hole wrapped around his veiny cock.

“Fuck, kid,” he gasped. “You don’t get fucked often, do you?”

“Every weekend, actually,” Steve answered for Peter. After all, the boy’s mouth was rather occupied.

“And you’re still this tight?”

Peter spoke then, popping Steve’s cock out of his mouth and catching air. “The…tissue…regeneration.”

“Spider-Man just keeps getting better and better.”

Steve smirked. “You can say that again.” Then, as Bucky opened his mouth. “Not literally.”

Bucky threw his hands up defensively. “You set me up for it.”

Steve ignored his best friend and looked down at his obedient slut. “Alright, baby, you ready for both of us?”

Peter nodded. “Always, sir.”

“That’s my boy. Get on your knees. Stay on Bucky’s cock though.”

“Steve…” Bucky began to protest then stopped as the sensation of Peter’s ass overcame him.

Now on his hands and knees, Peter looked up at the Captain. “Now what, sir?”

“Now, you open that pretty little mouth for me. We’re gonna fuck your brains out.”

And they damn well made good on that promise.

For the next half-hour, Peter found himself completely under the control of Steve and Bucky. While one drilled his ass deeper than he thought possible, the other made his throat as sore as it had ever been. After a while, the two switched and Peter continued to be worked over. It wasn’t until Peter could feel Bucky’s dick twitch in his mouth – the sure sign he was about to cum – that either relieved the boy.

Peter collapsed on the bed, stomach-first, and caught air. After a moment, he spoke to Steve. “Sir, what now?”

“The floor, on your knees. Now.”

Peter obeyed immediately, dropping down and falling back on his heels. His ass throbbed and his balls felt tighter than his first suit but he didn’t dare say so to Steve or Bucky. It would disappoint and Peter had no intention of disappointing them, especially when they were so close to showering him in his favorite web fluid.

Bucky stood to Peter’s right and Steve to his left. Either vigorously pumped their cocks until the tips leaked and turned purple. It was then that Steve thrusted forward and cried out Peter’s name, and showered the boy in thick ropes of cum. They seemed to dart endlessly, splattering Peter so that there wasn’t a part of his face clean. Meanwhile, Bucky continued to pump. And just as Steve’s climax began to drizzle, Bucky’s came in full-force.

When either boy was done, Peter relaxed and let the cum slip around his face. He licked the bits he could. The rest, Steve carelessly forced into the boy’s mouth. When all was done, Peter was still sticky with cum and not just on his face. Somehow, through the events of the night, Peter had came without touching himself. The results were dried on his smooth stomach.

“Jesus,” he gasped upon seeing this.

“Didn’t have anything to do with that,” Bucky joked.

Steve hefted Peter to his feet and kissed his jaw lightly. “Bucks is right. That’s all us and it’s gonna be all us for the rest of the night.”

“You mean…” Peter gulped.

“Ass up, baby boy,” Steve ordered.

Peter obeyed.


	2. Virtual Reality

“Now, how does this work, Man of Spiders?” Thor asked dubiously, fighting back Peter’s attempts to lodge the virtual reality headset on.

Peter sighed after his fifth attempt with the God. “I already told you. It makes you see a different world.”

“I’ve seen other worlds,” Thor reminded the boy. “Do you forget I am not of yours?”

“Well, these are ones you _haven’t_ seen,” Peter amended.

But Thor was determined. “I’ve seen all the worlds there are.”

“Not”—Peter, at last, shoved the band around Thor’s abnormally large head—“this one.”

The device covered Thor’s eyes, plunging the God into darkness. He opened his mouth to exclaim but stopped short when Peter flipped the internal screen on, displaying a field of posies. Thor’s mouth stayed open as he became suddenly mesmerized by the new reality. He glanced left to right then felt for Peter’s bed. He frowned.

“I am still here, where you sleep. How is that so? A portal?”

Peter suppressed a snicker. “Nope. Just a screen. It’s virtual reality. Basically, you see and hear everything happening but you stay where you are.”

“Can you feel as well?” Thor wondered.

“I don’t think so,” Peter said. “Mister Stark hasn’t done that yet.”

“The metal man made this?”

“That he did. But…don’t tell him we have it, okay? Mister Stark doesn’t like when I take his things without asking.”

Thor harumphed. “As he shouldn’t. It’s mischievous to steal.”

Peter thought about retorting. He thought about reminding Thor of all his misgivings through the years. He thought better of it though. Instead, Peter changed the display to one of Tony Stark himself. On the display, which Peter could see reflected on the front of the headset, Tony fiddled with something on a workbench. Occasionally, he’d snap at Jarvis.

“If you want to tell him, you can,” Peter offered, a smile playing on his lips. Maybe he _was_ mischievous.

“Metal man!” Thor called. “Your young spider friend has stolen what’s yours. I will return it to you at once.” When Tony didn’t answer, Thor tried again. “Stark, you are the victim of theft. Do you not care?”

“Guess he’s too busy,” Peter lamented before switching the display once more. This one was familiar too. He’d used it just the night before. It wasn’t exactly something he wanted the God of Thunder to see though. Or…was it?

Peter mulled the possibility over before an idea formed he knew truly made him devious. Loki would be proud, he thought.

“You know, Thor,” he started, “this is a reality I think you’ll really like.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. See, there’s someone to visit you.”

Sure enough, the display showed a boy, no older than Peter’s nineteen. He was blonde and had acid-green eyes that seemed to sparkle when the virtual light hit them. He slithered towards Thor with ease and stopped just a foot away. If Thor were to reach out, and if this reality were not virtual, he could have touched the boy.

“Who is he?” Thor asked, reaching out as Peter knew he would.

Peter, expecting his plan to fall into place as the ones involving the God usually did, stood in the place the blonde boy was, and let Thor grip his arm. Thor gasped at the warm flesh and jumped back.

“I felt him, Peter!”

“You did,” Peter said just as joyously.

“But you said you could not feel with this thing.”

“Guess I was wrong. Mister Stark is stronger than I thought.”

Thor reached once more and seemed satisfied with holding Peter’s hand. “Why is he here?”

“He wants to blow you. You know, put his mouth on your dick and—”

“I know what blow means,” Thor interrupted.

Peter laughed airily. “Right. Well, he wants to do that.”

“Why, though?” Thor asked.

“He thinks you’re hot, and he thinks you deserve to relax.”

“I could stand that.” Thor seemed to reason with the idea before letting go of Peter’s hands and falling back. “Woah, I can see the ceiling. But, where’s the boy?”

Peter promptly dropped to his knees and began struggling with the buckle on Thor’s trousers. “Oh, he’s here. Don’t you feel him?”

“Y-Yes, I do!” Thor bellowed. “He’s messing with my garments.”

“That’s right. He’s trying to get to your cock.”

“Should I help him?”

“If you’d like…”

Thor reached down and, in one fell motion, undid his trousers and pulled free his cock. Peter gaped at the thing. He could only guess at the length. Nine inches? Ten? Surely, it could be no more than twelve. At least, Peter hoped that’s where it stopped. Hulk’s cock had been fifteen inches and Peter had needed wound care from Tony after swallowing that monster. He imagined his mentor wouldn’t appreciate another situation like that.

“Does he see it?” Thor cut in.

Peter gulped. “He, uh…He sees it.”

“Does he want a taste?”

“He…definitely does.”

Peter leaned up, practically lifting off his knees, and took a long lick on the length of Thor’s cock. The taste was unlike anything he’d had before. There were no words to describe it though he knew what feelings it conveyed. Ones of excitement and trepidation. It was the same way he felt right before a battle when butterflies filled his stomach and his head swam with every possibility.

Thor must have thought it felt as good as Peter thought it tasted, for when the boy lifted his tongue off the cock, the God shuddered. His whole body shook, nearly collapsing the bed. “My Gods, Spidey. This boy knows what he’s doing.”

“He does?” Peter prodded. “His tongue feel good?”

He licked again and Thor bucked, his cock puncturing Peter’s eye. “So…good.”

“Want him to keep going?”

“So much,” Thor begged. “Make the boy suck my cock.”

Peter decided he would do just that. With a deep intake of breath, the young hero brought the girth of Thor between his lips and bobbed. He struggled, at first, to make the God fit. But after some finagling, he managed, and dove in. Peter sucked Thor as he’d done countless times before to the other Avengers, twisting his head this way and that, flicking his tongue over each vein – and there were _a lot_ of veins.

“Fuck,” Thor cursed. “Fuck, it feels so good!”

As he blew the God, Peter also worked the hilt of his shaft with his hand, jerking in a way he was all too familiar with. When drool leaked through the suction of his lips, Peter used it to his advantage. By the time he finally came up for his first breath, Thor’s cock was soaked. As Peter jerked it, it made a wet sound. It was a sound Peter loved and could’ve listened to all day. Thor wasn’t so easily pleased though.

“More,” he demanded—not unlike how he demanded more drinks at the bar—and grabbed for Peter’s head.

Peter, who was fortunate enough to have caught his breath, immediately plunged back down on Thor. He meant only to bob halfway but felt himself being forced further until all of Thor disappeared into his throat. Now, while the young hero had trained his throat enough, he wasn’t ready for the force of a God.

The moment Thor entered, Peter hacked and gagged. He pushed off Thor but couldn’t make traction. All he could do was struggle and silently pray he didn’t make a fool of himself as Thor fucked his face relentlessly. When, at last, the God was satisfied, Peter collapsed back, his face a sticky mess of precum, drool, and throat slime.

“What did you think of that, Peter?” Thor asked.

Peter froze, his breath catching in his chest. “ _What?_ ”

Thor slid the virtual reality headset off and examined it. “I loved this thing when Stark showed it to me a few months ago.”

“You mean you…”

“Yes,” Thor admitted. “Now, I’m going to finish what you started, boy.”

Before Peter could protest, Thor straddled his neck and began pumping his meat. As he did, Peter reveled in the thick musk wafting off the God’s balls. He inhaled it and let it fill his lungs. He longed to bottle the scent, to only ever breathe it and nothing else.

“Gods, you’ve got me so hard,” Thor praised, slicking up his tip now. He seemed to work furiously fast, his hand nearly a blur in front of Peter’s face. Or maybe it was that the boy was going cross-eyed from the delicious smell.

It wasn’t long after this that Thor reached that point of no return. With a loud scream into the air, he lurched forward and his cock exploded. Strings and strings of cum pooled forward, splattering Peter’s face until he was wearing a mask – later, when washing the cum away, Peter would note he looked like Aunt May in one of her sheet masks.

When Thor’s cum finally dwindled, he collapsed next to Peter. As his body hit the mattress, the frame cracked beneath both of them. Peter barely noticed. Instead, he leaned up and kissed Thor on the cheek.

“Thanks for letting me do that,” he said.

Thor wiped at a bit of cum that transferred to his cheek and fed it to an all too eager Peter. “Trust me, you were doing _me_ a favor. Now, how about we return these to the metal man then pay my brother a visit. He’s been asking about you.”

“ _Loki_?” Peter asked, a bit timidly.

“Don’t worry,” Thor assured him. “His cock is far skinnier than mine.”


End file.
